Glory of me life
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: How Miley and Lilly's life is like now that they have graduated from college and the world know that they used to be Hannah Montana and Lola Luftnagle.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Author's note: This story is set a week after '****Where everybody knows your name'.**

* * *

**Glory of me life**

**Miley Ray Stewart enter Malibu Mall. She's wearing her black tight leather jacket, dark tight jeans and white cowgirl-boots as well as dark sunglasses and she's got her hair down and it moves in a cool sexy way as she walks.**

"Wow! It's Miley!" screams a few teenage-girls in a happy tone.

Since the world know that Miley was Hannah now, people look at her wherever she goes.

"I love y'all, guys! Rock it!" says Miley to all her fans while walking along.

"Miley! Miley! Miley! Miley!" chants a large number of teenage-girls and boys in a loud clear voice.

"Thanks, everyone! Lovin' ya!" says Miley in a strong clear voice.

Miley walk into her favorite clothing-store.

"Miss Miley Stewart, welcome to our simple shop..." says the owner of the store. "Everything's free for you."

"Thanks, but I really don't wanna have special treatment, sir. I'd rather pay for my stuff like a regular chick me age." says Miley.

"But you are not a regular woman, miss Stewart. You are Hannah Montana, international superstar." says the shop-owner.

"Please, let me pay if I want to...and don't refer to me as Hannah, it's Miley now. Just Miley." says Miley in a calm mature tone.

"Yes, Miley. It's an honor to have you as a customer." says the shop owner as he bow in front of Miley, just like a true gentleman would.

"It's no big deal. I've been buyin' clothes here for years. Why the buzz, eh...?" says Miley.

"We didn't know that you're such a big superstar back then."

Miley walk over to the cocktail dress-section. She find a short tight black dress with gold details. "Oh, sexy!"

Miley grab the dress and walk up to the front desk to pay for it.

"Miss Stewart, for you...it's just 100 dollars." says the afro-american girl at the front desk.

"One-hundred bucks...? Nice, but I'll pay full price like anyone else." says Miley.

"That's 470 dollars then. Cash or...?"

"Credit-card." says Miley with a smile.

A few minutes later as Miley walk out to her nice silver gloss-finished convertible car, huge groups of people gather around.

"Could you sign my handbag, miss Miley Ray?" says a little 8 year old girl.

"Sure, sweetie!" says Miley as she pull out a pen from her jacket-pocket and write her cute autograph on the littel girl's pink bag.

"Yay, thank you soo much!" say the little girl. "This is like the coolest day of my life..."

"Nice to make a fan happy." says Miley.

People snap pictures of Miley usin' cell phones and regular digital cameras.

"Peace out, guys!" says Miley while doin' her old classic Hannah-pose before she step into her car and drive away.

The next day Miley and Lilly hang out at the beach.

"Ya should have seen how people went all Miley-crazy at the mall yesterday, Lils." says Miley.

"That's pretty logical now that everyone know who you are, Miley." says Lilly. "I'd say that you should be prepared for the fact that kids and teens are gonna get all Miley-crazy whenever they see you and that's gonna be true for a a least 3 or 4 years."

"I know, Lilly. It's still a little odd to be famous as the real me and not just as Hannah, like the ol' days, ya know..." says Miley. "Guess I'll need some time to get used to it and it'll be totally normal soon."

"People look at me in a different way too now that I'm sort of famous as well, being Hannah's close friend Lola and such." says Lilly.

"Yup! Seems like that's our life now, Lils. The price we gotta pay for the fame and glory we've got." says Miley.

"Yeah! It's not easy to be a celebrity. Fans always go a little crazy if they see you out in public..." says Lilly.

"True! Fame's got a shadow-like side. Fans are part of the job when you're a superstar or a superstar's friend." says Miley. "Ya can't just go out in public like any 'normal' man or woman without fans screamin' like mad people and takin' pictures of ya all the time."

"Pretty difficult to go on romantic dates with Oliver in peace without people goin' all crazy and starstruck since they know us as Lola and Mike, the best buds of Hannah Montana." says Lilly. "We mostly do movie-nights in. We don't go out that much. Trying to avoid the storms of fans who ask for autographs and stuff like that."

"Yeah, how's Oliver dealin' with the fame and buzz?" says Miley.

"Pretty good, I'd say. Since people found out that he's Hannah's friend and after his success on ATT he's almost a star in his own right, but he's keepin' his feet on the ground. He doesn't allow the fame to make him arrogant and snob-ish. Instead he's still just Oliver." says Lilly.

"Nice to hear, Lils. I was a bit afraid that all the fame and celebrity-shit would turn Ollie into some fuckin' ego-freak." says Miley with a small laugh.

"Me too! Who knew that Smokin' Oken could deal with fame in such a mature serious way? The guy never stop to surprise us." says Lilly as she giggle a little.

"Oliver's really startin' to become a real man. We're all growin' up now." says Miley.

"Yeah, we're not kids anymore." says Lilly.

"Exactly! We're mature adults with class and style." says Miley.

Later the same day Miley and her dad talk while eating dinner.

"Dad, did I do the right thing when I told the whole world my Hannah-secret...?" says Miley.

"Sure, bud. It was the perfect time to reveal the secret and you had a good reason to do it." says Robby Ray.

"Thanks for bein' there for me, daddy!" says Miley.

"No problem, bud. As your dad it's me job to give ya emotional support and give an advice every now and then. Ya know I love ya, Miley." says Robby Ray.

"And I love you, dad." says Miley. "I'm turnin' into an adult lady, but a part of me is always your little girl."

"You speak with wisdom far beyond your age. You're really an adult, Miley." says Robby Ray. "I'm proud of ya!"

"Aww, daddy! How can I ever be an insecure shy naive lil' chick with a daddy like you?" says Miley with a smile.

"Miley Ray Stewart, you're one heck of a woman, both funny and mature. You'll make some guy really happy some day. Ya know that, don't ya, Mile?" says Robby Ray.

"I do know that, daddy." says Miley.

Lilly enter the room.

"Have some dinner, Lils." says Miley.

"I already ate a jumbo-pizza at 'Pedro's' so I'm all stuffed." says Lilly.

"Some of old Lilly's still there, huh?" says Miley with a smirk.

"Yeah, a dash..." says Lilly.

"Aww, Lilly!" says Miley in a soft tone.

"Aww, Miley!" says Lilly with a soft voice, just like Miley.

"Did any o' ya ladies see Jackson?" says Robby Ray.

"I don't know where the loser-boy is." says Miley.

"Maybe he's somewhere with his girlfriend, makin' out and such." says Lilly.

"Yeah, maybe..." says Robby Ray.

"Or perhaps he's with Cooper..." says Miley.

"That's possible too." says Robby Ray.

Miley, Lilly and Robby Ray laugh a little.

"I'm takin' a shower..." says Miley.

"Okey! I'll see you in 10, Smiley Miley." says Lilly.

"Make that 20, Lillian. I need a longer shower, my hair's a mess and I've got sweat all over my back, my arms and my boobs." says Miley.

"Okey, Miley. You've got 20 minutes, but no more, okey?" says Lilly with a smile.

"Sure, Lils!" says Miley.

20 minutes later Miley enter the living room, wearing a nice white and purple dress and a cute silver necklace.

"Hi, Lils! Do I look beautiful or what?" says Miley.

"You're always beautiful, Miley..." says Lilly with a smile.

"Thanks, Lillian." says Miley with a soft girly voice.

"Lilly's pleasure!" says Lilly.

**The End.**

* * *

**Author's note 2: I hope ya like this story, people. See ya!**


End file.
